


Deadly Handsome

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genderbending, Community: wk_100, Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-25
Updated: 2005-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig's better at mind games than anyone knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly Handsome

Her new leader preferred men. He was sexy in an evil genius way, so she convinced him she was male. Convinced her teammates, too, who really didn't care.

She consoled herself that she could make them care, if she wanted.

Then they met Weiss; pretty, pretty boys. She wanted to play with them. Her male projection worked for three. Of course, it was the fourth she craved.

It was a good thing Abyssinian's teammates already thought he was unhinged. When he said Schuldig was a woman, only Balinese believed him.

But Balinese had her own secret to keep.


End file.
